Ljug dina lögner, ljug
by Ljudavtryck
Summary: Novell. Dramione. Hermione försöker ljuga för sej själv, men inser att hon själv är den enda person hon inte kan ljuga för...


A/N: Det kursiverade är olika utdrag ur Hermiones minne. Inga personer, platser (och antagligen inte ens trädet) tillhör mej. Allting tillhör J.K. Rowling.

Det dova ljudet av fotsteg mot en vältrampad stig fick henne att rycka till. Länge hade hon väntat. Länge hade alla de känslor hon känt dragit i henne, slitit i henne, ekat genom varje ven och fått hennes händer att darra.

Men aldrig hade hon känt sej säkrare på någonting i hela sitt liv.

Nu var han så nära att hon kunde höra hans andetag. Hennes blick följde stigen och mötes av en mörk siluett.

Han såg upp på henne där hon satt i det krokiga trädet med nakna fötter som hängde ner mot marken.

"Jag är säker nu", viskade hon med en röst som kunde brista när som helst.

"_Mudblood". _

_Det gjorde ont att andas, men hon försökte att inte visa det. Han höll trollstaven tryckt mot hennes hals som om den var likafarligt vass som en kniv. Han höll i hennes liv. Hon visste att han kunde göra det. _

"_Pureblood", i hennes mun lät ordet som om det var en lika stor förolämpning som det ord som hade kommit ur hans mun. _

_Ingen av dem vågade visa sej svag. De såg på varandra som om deras ögon hade låst sej. Båda vägrade att ge upp._

_Hans fingrar grävde sej djupare in i hennes axel. Och någontans utanför hennes synfält andades en liten flicka nervöst, medan några Slytherinelever skrattade. _

Han log mot henne.

Ljuset som speglades i sjön lyste upp hans ansikte. Någonting drog i henne som om hon hade en tung kedja fäst i bröstkorgen. Om någon skulle vilja döda henne skulle de bara behöva släppa henne i sjön och hon skulle sjunka direkt.

Det är sådant som inte går att andra på, inte går att förneka. Att det lever i hennes blod, ekar i henne lungor.

"_Hermione, vänta!" _

_Det var ett så obekant ljud. Att höra det från hans läppar. _

_Hon började springa. Ljudet av hennes steg ekade som hjärtslag i den tomma korridoren. Ändå kunde hon höra hur hans flåsande andetag hann ifatt henne, och hon flämtade till när han grep tag i hennes värkande axel och tvingade henne att se på honom. Som om han hade bränt sej släppte han henne när han såg hur mycket ont det gjorde henne._

"_Jag…". _

_Han tittade bort som om han inte vågade se på henne. Hans ögon tålde inte ljuset runt henne._

"_Jag…", hans blick undersökte hennes händer. _

_Som för att samla kraft drog han in luft djupt ner i lungorna. Utan att blinka begravde han blicken i hennes ögon, djupt._

"_Fö'låt", viskade han. _

_Och det skrämde henne. _

"Jag har försökt ljuga … så länge, men…", hennes röst darrade, "mej själv är nog den enda person jag inte kan ljuga för."

För att få hennes händer att sluta skaka försökte hon hålla i dem. Som ett dödssjukt djur vred sej hennes händer i knäet. Hennes ögon försvann bakom håret när hon låste blicken i knäet.

Tystnad var det enda han lyckades åstadkomma.

"_Helvete!"_

_Glasskärvor yrde runt henne som nysnö när nästa glas krossades mot stenväggen. Hon hade hoppats på att det skulle göra mindre ont inom henne ju mer plåga hon orsakade någonting annat, men värken inom henne blev bara starkare._

"_Helvetes, jävla, helvete!"_

_Det fanns inte tillräckligt med svordomar för att uttrycka hur mycket hon hatade, hatade sej själv, hatade honom. _

"_Jag hatar honom, hatar … hatar!"_

_Det finns saker som inte kan ändras hur mycket man än försöker. Sanningen väntar bara som ett rovdjur runt hörnet. När man inte orkar ljuga mer då sliter den en i bitar. Då kommer blodet, och då kommer tårarna._

_Ytterligare ett glas krossades till småbitar._

"Jag har tänkt på det där du sa", mumlade hon som om hon var ett litet barn, "när vi var uppe i tornet."

Det prasslade runt hans fötter när han tog ett steg närmare henne. Kanske var det bara inbillning, men hon kunde höra det slå förväntansfullt i hans bröstkorg. Eller det kanske egentligen var hennes egna nervösa dunkanden hon hörde.

_Stengolvet var kallt mot hennes bara fötter och axlar, och hennes hår låg utspritt som en krona runt hennes huvud. _

_Andas, andas. Ut och in. Fortsätt andas. Det var svårt._

_Sanningen hade slagit henne till marken. Knocked out._

"_Hermione?" _

_Som om en vind blåste genom hennes revben. Så kändes det. Just det ordet, med den rösten hade upprepats så många gånger i hennes drömmar att hon inte reagerade längre. Det lät bara naturligt, självklart. _

"_Vad gör du här?", viskade han. _

_Hans knän dunsade mjukt ner i stengolvet bredvid henne. _

"_Jag kommer hit när jag inte kan ljuga för mej själv längre", hon rullade på huvudet och såg på honom med en sån säkerhet att han drog sej bakåt av ren rädsla. _

_En annan sanning viskade åt henne att han visste precis vad hon pratade om. _

"_Du måste inte ljuga", sa han viskande, nästan ljudlöst._

_Natten skuggade hans ansikte så att hon kunde urskilja hans drag, men i hans röst hade hon hittat spår av tårar som var påväg. _

_Hon såg inte på honom när han reste sej upp och gick, men hon kunde höra det. Även när han hade försvunnit nerför trappan för länge sen kunde hon höra hans fotsteg eka i hennes lungor._

Nu stod han så nära henne att hennes nedkylda tår nuddade hans höft. 

"Och jag … kan inte ljuga längre", viskade hon och flyttade sej lite längre fram på den tjocka trädgren hon satt på, " inte för dej."

Hon lutade sej framåt och kände hur han sträckte på sej för att fånga hennes frusna läppar. Med ögonen mjukt slutna drog hon händerna genom hans blonda hår.

Allt det som rörde sej bakom hennes revben var inte hatat längre, det var bara en fantastisk känsla som redan hade skapat sitt beroende. Äntligen kunde hon andas igen efter att ha hållit andan i flera veckor.


End file.
